Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, many users keep track of many of their appointments, meetings and other events in a calendar program on their electronic apparatus. In addition, many users utilize electronic apparatuses for communication and determining occurrence of various events. It may be desirable to allow users to interact with electronic apparatuses in a simple and intuitive manner.